Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\cot(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $4$ $5$
Solution: $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 3$ Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 4$ $\tan(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{3}{4}$ $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{4}{3}$